no pain, no gain
by Azy0020
Summary: " Your name," The man said, then hesitated, " Is now 'Jack Frost' " Jack Ovalin died in an ice rink at age 16, was revived by scientists and then got used as a guinea pig because of his mysterious 'changes' . Though, he is not the only one. there is yaoi: malexmale in this, there also might be Lemon in this...rated M for safety reasons. Please dont read this if you dont like yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I promised I my sister and cousin that I would write a rise of the guardian Fic with a male x male pairing… "But no Pitch x Jack Frost, Pitch gives me the creeps!" Was what they said, I wish I could raise my eyebrow at that moment.**

**She was very impatient and told me to post this even though I still have **_**15**_** full boxes to unpack…**

**So to make this straight, she and my cousin teamed up and tortured me till I agreed.**

**Sorry if its crappy, I didn't have time to proofread it properly.**

**( This is also kinda short… sorry .) **

Jack Ovalin was a cute, cheeky, slightly annoying and funny normal teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes that loved to play pranks. His pranks were mild (very annoying though), set mousetraps on every square root of the baker's house, steal from Mrs. Scob's beloved garden and shave Mr. Whick's poodle etc. because of all that, all the people he knew thought he was annoying brat that loved to prank people for his own amusement. (Though they secretly enjoyed being with him.) And he liked it just the way it was.

_I'll never prank them, laugh or talk with them ever again . _

There also was his family, his ever so gentle mom (who had lush brown hair and violet eyes.) who would do anything to protect her children, his crazy scientist of a dad (who had slightly orange/blue hair and brown eyes) would sometimes accidentally blow up his lab, and his dearest little sister Pippa (who had brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes) would try to wait for the tooth fairy late at night but would fall asleep instead. He no doubt loved his family and wanted to live a long happy life with them.

Then there was the accident.

_Why is life so unfair?_


	2. Jacky Dies

**ME:Hello, my sister and cousin complain the first chapter was too short, ( It was short…) so, I worked the WHOLE DAY PLUS NIGHT instead of unpacking to do this, I didn't Proof read, ( I will later) **

**Now I going to…ZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ **

**DUCKY: Please enjoy :DD **

On a particular sunny day in winter Pippa wanted to go ice skating at the new ice rink with her best friend Jamie, but her mom was too busy washing all the dishes from last night's Christmas feast. Last night all the relatives came over along with a few friends and got very drunk, a few handful of them started to sing off pitch Christmas Carols so loudly the next door neighbor started yelling something about calling the Police if they didn't "shut their mouths." And the other handful (Mostly couples) went outside for some 'Fresh air.'

It went on and on until two o'clock in the morning and she had so much given up hope on washing the dishes when everything looked so blurry to her so she went to sleep, planning to wash the dishes the next day. Now she was really regretting it.

" Maybe tomorrow." She had said to Pippa while washing the dishes.

" But Jamie will be going to Australia for two weeks!" Pippa cried, if mom couldn't take them then she would have to ask dad, and she knew her Dad would say no, he always did.

" I'm sorry dear, I really am."

Pippa, who hated crying, nodded as she walked out of the kitchen and bit her bottom lip to stop the tears of disappointment devour her eyes. Just then Jack popped in and saw Pippa.

" Whats wrong Pippa?" he asked, it was weird to see his little sister have tears in her eyes on such a lovely day.

" Well… well moms too busy to take me and Jamie to the new ice skating rink to skate and Dads always working on a new experiment!" Pippa mumbled, obviously trying to keep her tears in check. Jack looked at her, slightly amused and slightly surprised.

" Why didn't you ask me then? We could walk to the rink since its not that far away! " Jack said smiling already going to get their skates.

"bu.. but don't you have homework to do?" Pippa said looking up, already her eyes were sparkling with hope.

" Homework, Shcomework, I finished already." Jack lied, truth to be told he still had loads to finish off tonight, well, his sister was more important anyway.

" YAY!" his little sister squealed with delight, " I'll go get Jamie next door!" she quickly ran to the door then stopped and turned around, " Thanks big brother." She said and ran out slamming the door shut.

Jack went to inform their mom where they were going, grabbed his jacket and ran after his little sister.

00000000ooooooo00000000

" Jack… I'm scared!" Pippa cried, trying to keep as still as possible as the ice beneath her started to crack.

Jack had to admit he was pretty scared himself as he tried to edge closer to where Pippa was without the Ice breaking; he was just an arms length away from her when the ice started to crack at an alarmingly quick pace underneath him.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said, cursing himself mentally he had not notice the unusual heat on the ice and the melting water he kept slipping on.

"No, it's not going to be fine!" Pippa said tearfully as the ice underneath her cracked again.

" Hey, do I ever lie to you?" he said, trying to calm his sister down and trying to figure out how to get his sister off the thin ice, waiting for help was out of the question, it would take ages and the ice was cracking fast.

" You always Lie Jack!"

"Not now I'm not." Jack looked around, desperate for an idea, perhaps something to pull his little sister to safety? Suddenly, out of nowhere, a staff with a curved hook on top slid a few feet away from him. That was what gave him an idea, a life gamble.

" Hey Pippa, lets have some fun!" Jack said trying to act cheerful.

" Fu..Fun?" Pippa sniffled, Already she was on the verge of crying, Jack hopped she wouldn't, that would mean the end of her.  
"Yeah, Fun, We're gonna Play Hop scotch, Watch me!" Jack tried to grin his trade mark cheeky grin. When he demonstrated he made sure to study the ice carefully that it would hold his weight, Then hop on, Each time he sighed with relief. Several times (when he nearly slipped) he thought he was a goner, and then, finally then, he reached the part of the ice that was still thick. He reached for the staff, now for the hard part.

"Now its your turn Pippa!" Jack grinned, underneath that grin though, Jack was worried, VERY worried that his plan wouldn't work and his sister would fall through the ice and into the water, where she would most likely drown with her heavy skates dragging her down.

Jack shook his head, now of all times was not a time to think about the ifs, it was the time to rescue his little sister back to safety.

Pippa started to copy what Jack was doing, studying if the ice was thick enough to hold her weight and sighing with relief when it was. Eventually, When Pippa was a few feet away, Jack used the staff's hook to scoop Pippa where he was.

" You're safe!" Jack was laughing with relief, and soon without knowing it he was sliding onto the thin ice from the impact of Pippa landing on his lap.

It all happen at once, him pushing Pippa away, Pippa screaming, the ice cracking and finally silence.

'_did I die?_'


End file.
